Interstellar Spacer Academy
by Paige0Turner
Summary: The Academy is where the rich send their sons and daughters to become the best spacers around, and Jim Hawkins of Benbow Inn doesn't exactly fit in. He's ruined his chances with the beautiful Ella in the space of 5 minutes, Silver's troubles have become his, and determined people with few scruples are after him for answers. And everything may not be as it seems at the Academy...


_Most people don't know this, but peeling potatoes the right way is an art form. I mean, sure, anybody can peel a potato, but can they peel it the right way? First you must peel the potato just so, so that you get as much of the potato itself without leaving any of the unwanted peel behind. Cut too deeply, and you've wasted perfectly good food, which is vital when you're travelling through the endless corners of space by ship, and the nearest source of food could be a week away, or more. If you don't cut deeply enough, you'll be leaving the peel behind, which, clearly, would be a bad thing. Then, you have to be able to do this at such a speed that the ship's crew isn't left hungry while they wait for you to finish peeling the potatoes. Everybody knows a tired crew out in the dark reaches of space is dangerous enough, but add hunger to that and you have a recipe for disaster. See, and you thought peeling potatoes wasn't important? I mean-_

_Oh, who am I kidding? _

_Here I was, on one of the most finely crafted ships ever to sail the stars, on what was probably the most exciting and important voyage since Captain Flint terrorized the galaxies, and I was stuck peeling potatoes. I sighed forlornly as I doggedly peeled yet another spud and tossed it into the pot Silver was going to be using later on. Where _was _he anyway? Probably out enjoying the sites while I sat here and slowly wasted away. I was contemplating just how many potatoes you had to see before literally becoming sick of seeing them, when I felt the ship lurch forward beneath me. My stomach did unsettling cartwheels and I was thrown unceremoniously to the side by the sheer force of it. _

_I picked myself up, all thoughts of potatoes immediately wiped away from my mind. That was no normal turbulence. What could it have been? Quick as a thought, I dashed up the galley steps onto the deck shouting, "Dr. Doppler! Delbert? Where are you? What just happened?" Immediately my attention was caught by one of the greatest and most terrible things I have ever seen._

_There was a roiling mass of gaseous fire ahead of us and it was writhing and twisting violently. Occasionally even hotter flashes of blue or white could be seen, and I brought my hand up to shield my face. The thing, whatever it was, was _big. _I mean, it was enormous, bigger possibly, than a planet. I could feel the heat rolling off the thing, even though we must've been leagues and leagues away. It felt like I was standing uncomfortably close to a camp fire and if I didn't move soon, my skin would start to turn red and irritated as it did when you spent too long out on bright days. If we were caught in the center of that, we would be incinerated even with the solar shields protecting us. And we were heading straight toward it._

_After my momentary shock, I looked around wildly. There was Captain Amelia, and Delbert too, even Silver. I could see the other crew members as well, they were all there. But instead of the great flurry of chaotic efficiency I was expecting, everyone was acting...normal. Well, not normal, considering the circumstances, but normal if it were just another normal day of sailing. Nobody was rushing about, panicked looks on their faces as they watched us draw closer to our doom. They were all just sitting there, as if waiting for something._

"_Delbert!" I shouted again, "Delbert! What are you guys doing, can't you see that we're heading straight for our deaths!? We've got to get moving!"_

_Of all people, I would think Delbert would sense the danger of the situation, and at least be a _little _worried. Instead, Delbert's expression of bemused calm didn't change. He just turned to me and said, "Why Jim, it's a star that's about to go super nova. We're just going to ride the force of the explosion to safety."_

"_Oh," I responded, maybe if I mimicked his calm behavior, I could get through to him. This was not the Delbert that I knew. "A-are you sure something like that will work?"_

"_Oh, please Jim, I'm an astronomer."_

_I processed this for a moment, then a thought struck me. "Delbert, this super nova explosion, it's really strong, right? Shouldn't we be securing our lifelines?"_

_Delbert laughed, "Of course, I myself am already secured. So is the rest of the crew, you mean you haven't secured yours?" At this, his face did take on a slightly worried look._

_I glanced around me. He was right. I hadn't noticed before, but everyone did have their lines secure, everyone. I could even see Morph spurt over into the more secure safety of Silver's pockets. Everyone had their safety lines secured. Everyone but me, that is. _

_I turned back to Delbert, "Let's say I don't have my line secured, how long do I have?"_

_At this, Delbert's eyes widened behind his spectacles. "Why Jim, I'm afraid you don't, have time that is. Ah, you see…The super nova is going to happen…now." As if taking its cue from his word, the gaseous mass that was indeed a star suddenly stopped it's violent roiling. All at once, instead of writhing outwards, the star began to contract in upon itself, drawing everything around it towards its center like a giant inhaling one great breath. "Jim, hurry, now!" Delbert screamed._

_A panic fiercer than any I had ever known gripped me. It drove me scrambling towards the mast where our lifelines were secured, racing against time and odds towards my last chance of surviving. It was slow going, no matter how much effort I put forth, because our ship, along with everything else around the star, was being pulled in, and the mast was in the opposite direction. Then I heard Captain Amelia call, "Let's turn this ship around!"_

_The ship swung violently about, and all at once, the going was easier. It became a struggle to keep from lurching forward. I ran straight into the mast, the only way I could effectively stop myself. I pulled the nearest unused rope and began tying as fast as my fumbling fingers would allow. First I tied my line to the mast. Just as I was about to tie the line to myself, the pulling sensation ceased and I momentarily thought I was saved as we floated, as though at the top of a crest on an solar wave just before it dropped. Just like with solar-surfing though, that momentary feeling of zero gravity ended abruptly, and I had time for a panicked "But I'm not prepared!" before my lifeline was ripped from my hands and I was falling, falling, tumbling and falling faster than I thought possible. The ship was a blur of color as I zipped up, past the topsail, out of the reach of the solar shields and straight towards the searing inferno. _

_I was going to die. I was going to die!_

I was going to…!

I woke up with a start, and sat up abruptly. I immediately fell back down when a wave of nausea and a fierce pain in my head hit me. "Ooh," I groaned. I was breathing heavily and I felt cold with sweat, a far cry from the burning heat I still recalled vividly in my mind. I stayed in a laying position long enough for the sensation of the world spinning around me to stop. Then, this time more carefully, I sat up. That had been some dream.

But it was just that, a dream. I breathed a sigh of relief. What _was _real was the nausea and my headache. I groaned again and dropped my face into my palms as I remembered the reason for my suspiciously leanover-like symptoms. It was because it _was _a leanover. Last night's party for seeing me off and Benbow's reopening had been nothing less than crazy.

The beginning wasn't so bad. I remembered feeling slightly overdressed but strangely proud in my spacer whites, Morph pinned proudly to my uniform's breast. I had even gotten my hair cut. I remembered my mom's fiercely proud expression. I thought she might cry, which would _not _have been good. I might've faced down Scroop the scrupulous spider-crab, barely escaped a super nova star, and solar-surfed on an exploding planet, but if my mom were to cry, I'm not sure I could have kept it together. I have appearances to keep up, you know. I remembered dancing, then my first pint of Spacer Vigor. I think I vaguely remembered looking at the stars, and I could've sworn I saw Silver's face among them as a cloud, but then that might've been a drunken illusion. After that, I remembered drinking my second, then third pint, and then things became a sort of blurry, euphoric haze at that point. It had been my first time drinking, as surprising as that may be. At that moment, as I clutched my head and forced my stomach to settle itself, I decided that I didn't really enjoy it nearly as much the next morning as I had the night before.

I started at sharp rap on my bedroom door. "Jim? Are you still asleep?" it was my mom, "I hope you're getting ready. You need to be at the Academy by tonight!"

I reached over to turn off my window's halo blinds and glanced at my sun clock and silently swore. I had no time to spare, if I wanted to make the ferry to Montressor.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I'm up, give me a bit." I stumbled out of bed struggling to fight down another bout of nausea. I noticed with a jolt that my boots were still on, as were the pants of my spacer whites. That was just great, but there was nothing to be done about their rumpled appearance right now. At least I had had the good sense to take off my jacket, although I had flung it in the floor, and its state wasn't much better. As it was, I only had time to wash my face and put my hair into something that resembled order.

As quickly as I could in my weary state, I went over and scooped my jacket up off the floor, only to reveal a sleeping Morph, my pink anamorphous friend. His eyes blinked open blearily then found my face. A serene smile filled his own and he flew up towards me with a soft cooing sound. I smiled despite myself and stroked his gooey form, eliciting more happy coos from the creature. I laughed at his unrepressed pleasure. I nearly tripped over my dagger, which had been in my uniform jacket originally, and hastily stuffed it back to its hiding place on the inside of my sleeve. Morph transformed himself into a miniature replica of my mother, scolding me unintelligibly.

"I know," I told him, "But after everything that's happened, my mom can't seriously expect me to go completely unarmed." Morph returned to his pink form with a pensive look on his face, but he didn't deign to comment further. Well, at least I would have one friend with me at the Academy. The thought brought a thrill of excitement and fear to my already agitated stomach.

I, Jim Hawkins, was going to the Academy. Me. I could hardly believe it. I was going to the Academy where all the greats had come from. Like Captain Steven Morley, who had famously discovered the exotic Far Planets. Or Captain Cecilia Connors famous protector from the Upper Planets raiders. It was possible I might even have the chance to meet one of the greats; Captain Rodney Shelard, who was famous for saving the Allied Planets from the traitorous Batmon Red. He was now the Head of the Academy himself.

If someone had told me only a year ago that a vagrant like me would wind up going to the famed Interstellar Spacer Academy, I would've laughed in their face. Then I probably would have taken off on my rocket powered board for the endless skies. I smiled at the thought, and glanced at my solar-surfing board with a small tinge of regret. I wouldn't be taking it with me to the Academy. I had promised my mother, Dr. Doppler , Captain Amelia-everyone- that I was turning over a new leaf. I didn't want to start off my time at the Academy by getting caught solar-surfing on campus, something that was strictly prohibited.

My sorry excuse for a father had actually been the one who taught me how to solar surf and how to make my own board. I frowned at the thought and pushed it away before it could go much further and examined myself in the mirror critically. It wasn't incredibly bad. I wasn't sure it would do for my first day at the Academy though.

"Jim!" there was my mom's voice again, "Are you ready? You need to leave now!"

I sighed, there was nothing for it. I took a deep breath and swung open my bedroom door to my mom's anxious face. She smiled with relief when she saw me awake, but then she _saw _me, and her frown returned. "Jim, is that how you plan on arriving on your first day? It looks like you _slept _in your uniform!"

"Funny you should mention that…" I murmured sheepishly. "I just don't have the time to fix it, mom. It'll have to work."

She pursed her lips, but she knew I was right. "Well, let's go then." She sighed and we hurried out the Benbow Inn together. We both clambered into the carriage waiting outside, me with all my worldly possessions stuffed into a single worn travelling pack with only a few patched holes. Unfortunately, the money Silver had given me was only enough to cover the start-up costs of rebuilding the Benbow Inn. The rest had had to be borrowed and we were still paying it back. At the rate business was, though, it wouldn't take much longer. My mom told me she might have to hire two hands instead of just one with business doing so well. It made me feel better to know my mom wouldn't be struggling without me.

As we rattled away from our cliffside home, I began contemplating the long months ahead of me. "It will not be easy, Mr. Hawkins," Captain Amelia had told me with a severe look on her face, but then her face softened into a smile, "But I have no doubt that you will persevere and, dare I say it, excel at the Academy."

When we reached the ferry dock and exited the carriage, they were sounding the final bell for boarding. Despite the urgency, my mother pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged back. _Please, whatever you do, don't start crying, mom, _I thought a little desperately. When she pulled back, she was looking at me with a smile on her face, and tears were threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. I could feel the answering tears stinging the back of my eyes and clenched my jaw tightly.

Morph, who was floating alongside me, cooed sadly and rubbed his face against my mom's affectionately then melted into a floating puddle of water. My mom chuckled thickly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Take care of my boy, Morph." She told him, and he transformed into a smartly uniformed soldier and saluted dutifully. Then my mother turned to me. "I know you'll do well, make me proud. And write often. I love you."

"I will, mom. I'll visit whenever I can" I promised. I wouldn't be abandoning her.

We embraced one last time, and I began to walk away, when my mom's voice stopped me. "Oh, Jim! I almost forgot in the rush to leave earlier. I want you to take this," she handed me a small but bulging bag that clinked slightly with coin, and when I tried to object, she shushed me. "Spend it carefully. You'll need it in Central City where you're going. And be sure to eat at Jubilee's Sandwich for me once while you're there." At this, her smile became wistful, "Now you really do need to go." She urged.

I stood frozen, unable to move. It almost sounded like she had _been _to Central City before. I had always assumed she had never left our home planet before. She never talked about her past, and suddenly, out of nowhere, she had dropped this powder bomb of a clue into her past.

I opened my mouth to say something when the call of "Ferry to Montressor is now disembarking! All aboard!" I started and whirled around. They were leaving without me!

With one last backward glance at my mom, I took off running for the ship. With a surprised squeak, Morph took off with me. One of the crew on the ferry saw me running towards them as the ship took off and gave a startled cry. "You won't make it, boy!" he warned, "Stop now, before you get yourself hurt!" Not heading his cries, I put on a burst of speed with as much energy as I could muster and leapt just as the ship lifted away from the dock. I landed hard but rolled skillfully to my feet as I had seen Captain Amelia do many times before.

The man who had been shouting at me before was still yelling incessantly at me. "What did you think you were doing, you fool boy! You could've gotten yourself killed, or worse! Floating endlessly in the deep space until you died of hunger!" Then he caught sight of my uniform and small money pouch that was still dangling from my hand. "Bah! I should've known. Rich Academy boy, thinks he's invincible…" This diatribe went on much longer than I cared to listen to it. By now, Morph had transformed himself into a mouth, openly mocking the irate man. I clamped a hand on him and stuffed him in my pocket. I then handed the man my boarding ticket, which he grudgingly took, all the while mumbling about "spoiled ruffians" this and "arrogant good-for-nothings" that. I hastily retreated from his view and found the only remaining empty seat next to an old, slouched feline.

He was of slight build with long unkempt white fur with a tuft that came out from beneath his old but well-kept hat. He wore a tattered overcoat with well-worn breeches. His blue eyes, which were nestled in a mess of white fur, startled me. It took me a moment to realize that they had a film over them and that this feline was blind, because he seemed to gazing straight at me. He continued in this fashion for a moment before he remarked in a creaking voice, "You might want to put those coins away, eh?"

Confused, I stared blankly at him before I realized what he was talking about, and I jumped to stuff the bag deep into my uniform pocket. I thanked him embarrassedly and proceeded to try to mind my own business. Something was most definitely not right about this Feline. And it wasn't just his blindness. "Heading to Central City, are you? For the Academy, I take it?" he asked conversationally.

Morph and I glanced at each other, as if the same thought had just occurred to us. How could he tell? It wasn't as if he could see my uniform, could he? "How did…?" I asked.

"Ah, you mean, how could Old Pew know you were heading to the Academy when he lacks his sight?"

I nodded, then realized my mistake, and said, "Well, yes."

He smiled, revealing a set of vicious-looking teeth, then he touched his right ear, which had its tip missing, as though it had been bitten off. "Old Pew hears lots of things, he does. I just heard the old windbag shouting up quite a storm back there, and then I heard you come this way. It wasn't hard for old Pew to guess. Plus I smelled you," He paused and sniffed here, "You haven't been drinking any Spacer's Vigor recently, have you boy?" And his smile turned smug.

I was impressed despite myself, but didn't care to admit it. "Huh," I said as dismissively as I could.

"And my question boy, are you headed to Central City?"

I couldn't think of a plausible reason to lie to this blind old feline, so I told him, "Yeah, what of it?" It came out a bit more defensively than I had meant it too. Not exactly how my mom would have wanted me to speak to him, but he was being a bit nosy. If "Old Pew" as he called himself heard my tone, he pretended not to.

"Ah. Dangerous place, that is. Old Pew will give you some advice, boy. Don't be jangling those coins around in Central City. Be sure to avoid the Southside, it's not exactly full of well-intentioned beings such as you and myself," and here he winked, and I barely kept myself from snorting. "Be mindful of your surroundings, my boy. You can always trust Old Pew to give good advice, yes you can."

I couldn't help but be surprised again. I had half-expected him to tell me something ridiculous, like be sure to show all the merchants my gold so they're be impressed. I was afraid he would go on like this for the rest of the trip, but, thankfully, he was quiet after this, and I was able to travel in peace.

I let out a sigh of relief and double-checked my pockets to make sure everything was there when the ferry landed on Montressor. The port city.

I didn't have much time before the ship that would take me to Planet Atheta, where Central City was, would leave. I bought a small meat pie from a vendor on Market street and practically inhaled the thing as I sprinted back towards the port, Morph never far behind. The ship to Atheta, _The Anessa, _was a small, sleek craft, designed for transporting passengers quickly. Thanks to my sprint there, I arrived with time to spare, and the Captain, who was a four-armed bulk of an alien with broad shoulders, greeted me jovially enough after checking my boarding pass.

"Welcome aboard mister…" he paused to read the stub, "Mister Hawkins." He gave me a welcoming smile. He then proceeded to speak with me at length. He had a strange habit of saying "you know" at the end of his sentences where, in fact, I didn't know. But he was nice enough, and not nearly as off-putting as Old Pew had been.

"Going to study at the Academy, eh?" He asked impressed when he saw my uniform, "I had a friend who studied there. He was from nobility, you know. Said it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. But he also said it was worth it. He met his sweetheart in Central City, you know. Have you met your sweetheart, Mr. Hawkins? No? Well, here's your chance, in the Big Golfruit, where anything's possible! Plenty of fish in this sea, you know?" And he winked, and proceeded to give the final boarding call. We were off shortly after that.

The trip to Atheta was longer than the trip on the ferry to Montressor, but largely uneventful. I was able to slip in a few hours sleep and by the time the Captain's landing calls woke me, I was feeling pretty refreshed. We were nearing the planet Atheta and I could see its looming blue and green bulk approaching rapidly as we descended. It was a beautiful, perfectly round planet, enormous in size. It was bigger than my home planet by far. You could probably it three or 4 of my home planet inside its mass and still have some room leftover.

As we came closer and closer, the vague blurs of color began to solidify and resolve into recognizable shapes. Here there was a forest, there a small mountain, and a wide silver line that seemed to wind through it all, cutting its powerful way without a care for its obstacles and branching off into countless more, smaller versions of itself. The Great Atheta River. And there, where dozens of branches seemed to converge, was Central City.

At our first glimpse of the city, I couldn't keep myself from gaping. I darted out of my seat and climbed, monkey-like up the closest mast to try and get a better view. The sky view was incredible. Since the sky was beginning to darken, the place was lit up by glowing orbs of every imaginable size and color. I hadn't even known you could _make _purple glow orbs. And some were in the shapes of letters or symbols or even pictures. The whole city looked like a kaleidoscope of vibrant hues. And there were so many buildings, crowded together haphazardly, as if no there was no rhyme or reason to the their placement. And there, spread out majestically in the center of the city, was one of the tallest buildings I had ever seen. It must've taken hundreds, or thousands, maybe even _millions _of stones to create such a huge building. To call it just a building though wouldn't exactly do it justice. It was like a castle, royalty among buildings. It was surrounded by tall stone walls and was easily several stories tall. Hundreds of glow orbs had been set up around the building, casting it in just such a light from this angle and that in a way that best presented its exterior in the dimming light. "The Academy…" I breathed.

Reaching the port seemed to take a lifetime after that. I couldn't reach the Academy fast enough. When we finally docked, I thanked the captain profusely, and took off at as slow and dignified walk as I could muster under the circumstances. Finding the Academy wouldn't be hard at all. I could see it all the way from the port itself.

It was a struggle to stay focused though, despite my eagerness to reach the Academy. Central City itself was full of more wonders than I could have even imagined. Beside me, Morph was going through an array of transformation as he saw and copied new and awe-inspiring things he'd never seen before, his eyes wide with wonder. Scents of all kinds assaulted my senses. From poignant, putrid odors of waste and unwashed masses, to spicy aromatic scents that made me think of the Far Planets, I could hardly distinguish one smell from the other. And, as uncool as it was, I couldn't stop staring. There were people from all over in this city going about their business. Sneedas from the Far Planets, Scorcgaws from the Upper Planets, Canines, Felines, humans, and even many I didn't have a name for. I caught snatches of conversation as I passed, it seemed like most people were headed home to their families or out to the taverns for the night.

As I overheard these conversations, I realized I better pick up the pace and get to the Academy before sundown. The group of students I was starting with was scheduled to arrive tonight and begin orientation tomorrow morning, according to the letter of introduction I had received. Again, my doubts about the Academy knotted up my stomach. What if I wasn't any good at this? What if Captain Amelia was wrong? No. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I was born for this. I could do it. I was ready.

I t was as these thoughts were going through my mind that I caught a flash of a face I thought I recognized out of the corner of my eyes. It couldn't be. That was impossible. I hadn't seen him on _The Anessa_. But no, there was no mistaking. It was Old Pew from the ferry. What was he doing here in Central City? It seemed like too much of a coincidence that he was on the same street as I was at the same exact time. I glanced surreptitiously out of the corners of my eyes again, just to be sure. It was him. But what should I do?

Was I just being paranoid? I decided it was best to see if he was even following me or not. But how could a blind Feline follow me? Was his hearing and smell really just that good? I began taking a more meandering route, taking care to take the most inconvenient and slowest ways around everything. I glanced back. There he still was, not close enough to be sure, but definitely there. I had to lose him, even if he wasn't following me, feeling like a fool was better than trusting the good nature of others.

I continued my meandering route for a few more paces, then, quick as a thought, I darted into a side alley. Okay, maybe not the best choice, but I planned on cutting back to the main street as soon as I was sure I'd lost Old Pew. All I had to do was head to where it was loudest and I'd find the main street, and I was pretty confident I could outrun the old cat.

I set a grueling pace, tearing through the backstreets and side alleys as fast as I could without getting myself lost. The going was narrow and damp, with innumerable side paths and surprise turns as I went. I glanced behind me as often as I dared, afraid I might see Old Pew, and desperately hoping I wouldn't. After about ten minutes of this grueling pace, my legs began to complain painfully and my breath was coming out in great heaves. I hadn't spotted Old Pew, so I decided it was safe to take a short breather. I made sure I kept a wary eye out for anything approaching from behind or in front of me, and slowed to a stop. Morph whined at me plaintively. I gave him a stroke, apologizing for the sudden rush.

As I regained my breath, I started to feel a little foolish. It's possible I was just being paranoid. Ever since my trip to Treasure Planet with Dr. Doppler, I hadn't been quite as trusting, keeping a close eye on the workers as they rebuilt our Inn, double-checking a triple-checking our agreement papers. I left nothing to chance. My own mother had told me I worried too much. Maybe that was true, but it didn't hurt to err on the side of caution, did it?

I heard the sound of small stones skittering over something hard before I saw anything. I whirled towards where I thought the noise was coming from, but didn't see anything behind me. Suddenly, Morph squeaked in fright and transformed into a red glow orb in the shape of an arrow pointing upwards. Up? Of course! I barely dodged to the side before something body-sized landed heavily next to me.

"Ha! Not as dumb as you smell, eh, boy?" the figure called as he straightened up. Without preamble, the figure gracefully pulled off the cloak he was wearing to reveal himself as Old Pew. Although, from the way he moved, without slouching, and with a steady, unparalleled grace, Old Pew wasn't so "old" after all. He was much more agile than any old Feline I had ever seen. Was he even blind, I wondered? He lazily licked his paw, and then smiled wickedly at me as he extended his claws. "Did you know you have a most distinct smell, young Mister Hawkins?" asked casually. Then his blind eyes seemed to lock on mine, "You were lucky just now, very lucky, but you won't be as lucky next time."

He sprang at me then with a speed so terrifying I barely had time to dodge it. If I hadn't trained with Captain Amelia the little bit I had, I don't think I would have even been able to manage that. Pew was unrelenting, each attack was followed instantly by another, and it was all I could do not to get myself flayed alive. I was twisting, side-stepping, ducking and dodging for all I was worth, and Pew wasn't showing any signs of letting up any time soon. As this struggle went on, I felt an involuntary sinking feeling well up in my stomach. I could already feel my breath quickening, and pretty soon, much sooner than Pew would, I would tire out, and he would have me. Morph danced about wildly, practically vibrating with agitation and his suicidal protectiveness. I willed him to hide, but instead he leapt toward Pew, throwing himself at him without a thought for his own safety. Pew easily swatted him aside though, his claws slicing through Morph's small form.

"Morph!" I cried, and redoubled my efforts. Dodging more quickly, searching for an opening, when I saw it. Furiously, I leapt at Pew and pulled my dagger from within my jacket in one swift movement. Pew's smile brightened and the sinking feeling in my stomach turned to a stone and dropped straight down to my feet. Pew easily dodged the blade and gripped my arm. Then he savagely twisted me around and yanked my arm up behind me so brutally that I gasped from the pain of it. I twisted and struggled as much as I could, but only succeeded in causing myself more pain for my troubles. I hadn't even made it to the Academy and I was about to die. What kind of story was this going to make?

"I'll admit, you've been most delightful prey," Pew purred snake-like into my ear, and I could feel his claw tip rest gently at my throat, "But I don't have all night. Now, cooperate and I'll make this as quick and painless as possible for you." This made me pause. So he wasn't just going to kill me and rob me. He wanted something first, but what?

"Tell me, Mr. Hawkins, have you ever heard of a little old place called Treasure Planet?" Pew asked me.

I swallowed, conscious that I was a wrist flick away from death. Play dumb. "You mean where Captain Flint's treasure was stored?" I asked lamely.

"Yes," I could hear the delighted smile in Pew's voice, "Good, cooperative prey! That's the place."

"I mean, of course I have, but who hasn't?" I said in the most unaware voice I could manage.

"Awe." Pew's voice was disappointed, "Lying is not very nice, now is it? Maybe I should make things more clear to you." This said, he yanked my arm and I felt something give way and let out an involuntary scream of pain. He had just broken my arm. This mangy fur ball had just broken my arm! I had a whole slew of curses ready for him, and they poured from my mouth unbidden in a strong riptide of emotion.

"Ah-ah-aah," Pew warned, and he pulled ever-so slightly on my already broken arm and I let out a hiss of pain. "Are we ready to cooperate now?" He asked silkily, and I hated him more every second.

I stood there breathing heavily, trying to focus. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't see a way of breaking from his hold, and there was no help on the way. I needed time. Time to think, but it seemed like that was something Pew was definitely not willing to give me. He sighed impatiently, and I could feel him getting ready to move my arm again. "Alright alright!" I shouted before he could, "Alright, okay! Just, I need a second. Broken arm here and all," I couldn't keep the irritation from creeping into my voice, "What do you need to know?"

"Much better!" Pew praised, "I need to know, was Silver on that expedition? Your trip to Treasure Planet?"

"Who?" I tried. I was rewarded by another pull on my arm, this time sharper and I gasped. "Oh, _that_ Silver? The cyborg?" I considered this, certainly it wouldn't hurt for this Feline to know whether or not he had been on the expedition. "Yes." I said simply. Yes or no answers seemed safe.

"Good," Pew purred again, "Where is he now?"

That was a good question. I had no idea; Silver had made sure of it. It made sense, safer for both of us, but I wondered if Pew would believe me if I told him. So what to do?

I'm not sure what I would have done, but luckily, the decision was taken out of my hands when suddenly, Pew's hold on me slackened and I felt him crumple to the ground behind me. Fearfully, I whipped around, turning to see what had just happened. There, looming over Pew's prone figure was a tall bulk of a man. I couldn't see him very well in the shadows of the alley, but I could tell he was at least 7 feet tall and at least twice as wide as me. He still had one hand up from striking Pew and was looking down at him. "Never liked that creepy guy." He remarked matter-of-factly. Then he picked up Pew's slack body and lifted it over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"What..? Who are you?" I asked him still a little winded.

"I think you mean, 'thank you,'" the figure replied.

"Yeah, I mean. Of course, thank you. I think...I mean, he _was_ going to kill me if you hadn't come. I guess I'm just wondering why?" I explained lamely.

The figure seemed to consider this. "Consider me a friend of Silver's. Now, it's probably best if you got out of here as fast as possible and got that arm taken care of, I need to take care of _this," _he told me indicating Pew.

"He's not…dead is he?" I wondered aloud, not sure if I wanted to know.

"No, I didn't kill him, young man, he's more alive than he deserves to be right now."

"Oh…you said you're a friend of Silver's? Can you get a message to him? Tell him we need to talk? _Now_." I emphasized.

Once again, the tall figure paused, and I wondered if he was contemplating bashing my head in as well. "I'll see what I can do." He said simply. Then he leapt with acrobatic ability I would have never suspected in a man his size.

"Wait!" I called, "I still have some questions for you! What's this all about? Why was _I _attacked? Hey! Are you listening?" But he was already too far, gone from sight.


End file.
